Cold War/Quick guide
Details Hunter *30 Agility *30 Crafting *34 Construction *15 Thieving *Access to a crafting table 3 *Fairy rings recommended |items=*10 Oak planks (can't be noted) *10 Steel nails *Hammer *Spade *Plank *Silk *Clockwork OR a Steel bar *Swamp tar *5 Feathers (only regular chicken feathers work) *Mahogany plank *Leather *Raw cod or Ring of Charos (a) |kills = 1-3 Icelords (Level 51)|recommended = :Recommended: *Teleportation runes to Lumbridge, Player-owned house and Ardougne. *Food *Dramen staff }} Walkthrough Penguin Spotting Items needed: 10 Oak planks (unnoted), 10 steel nails, a hammer and a spade * Talk to Larry by the penguin cage in the Ardougne Zoo. (Chat 1) * Talk to Larry again. (Chat 1-1) Hello World * Talk to Larry once on the iceberg. * Use oak plank on firm snow patch. * Use your spade on the newly built hut to cover it in snow. * Talk to Larry to enter the bird hide. ** Note: '''Take note of the emotes the left penguin is doing. (you will need this later, you can re-enter the snow bird hide to watch again before the next step if needed.) * Talk to Larry. (Chat 1) * Travel back to Rellekka by boat. (Chat 1) * Talk to Larry once on the dock. * Read the clockwork book. Clockwork Penguin Items needed: A regular plank, a steel bar, and a piece of silk, A Crafting table 3 or better in your POH . * Go to your POH and Click your Crafting Table 3 to make a clockwork mechanism. * Click on the table again and select clockwork toy and then clockwork penguin. * Return to Ardougne and talk to Larry. (Chat 1-1) * Talk to Larry once on the iceberg. (Chat 2-1) Suit Up! * Return to Ardougne Zoo once again. * Unequip cape and weapons and use the tuxedo-time option on Larry. * Enter the penguin pen and talk to the penguin. ** Use the greeting emotes from earlier. * Read the mission report and exit the pen. * Talk to Larry so he gets you out of the suit. Incognito ''Items needed: Ring of charos '''OR Raw cod'' * Talk to Larry in Fred the Farmer's sheep pen in Lumbridge. ** Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry. * Talk to the penguins who are disguised as a sheep. * Do the greeting emotes. * Exit the penguin suit by talking to Larry. * Talk to Larry again so he teleports you to the Zoo. (Chat 1) * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry. * Enter the penguin pen and talk to penguin. If using Ring of charos(a), make sure it is equipped. (Chat 1-2) * Exit the suit by talking to Larry. * Talk to Larry. Intelligence Items needed: Swamp tar and 5 Feathers * Go back to Fred the Farmer's sheep pen. * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry and talk to the sheep penguin. * Talk to Larry to exit suit. * Talk to Larry again to go back to the Zoo. * (Make sure you have the Raw Cod in your inventory) Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry and talk to the penguin again for the "Mission Report." * Exit penguin suit and talk to Larry. * Return to the Sheep Pen, use Tuxedo-Time and talk to the Sheep Penguin. * Talk to Fred the Farmer (Chat options 3,1) * Get back into the Penguin suit and talk to the Sheep Penguin. (Chat option 2) * Talk to Larry again to get teleported to the iceberg. (Chat 1) * Talk to Larry once at the iceberg. Surprise, Surprise * Talk to KGP Agent northwest of Larry while in the penguin suit. * Do the greeting emotes. * Talk to Noodle. * Talk to Noodle again. (Chat 1) * Talk to KGP Agent. * Click on the avalanche. * Enter the immediate room to the west and talk to KGP Agent. * Exit room through the west door and then through the north door. * Walk north once outside to the agility course. Agility Course If you run out of food any time and do not wish to risk losing your items, you could un-equip the penguin suit, resulting in being caught and stunned, but otherwise returned to where Larry is on the Iceberg. #Climb down the steps and into the water. #Avoid the moving ice in the water. #Climb the stepping stone at the end. #Jump across the next stones reach an ice platform. #After you manage to cross, continue on the path until you come to a shelf with icicles on it. Use the tread softly option to get across. You have to repeat this several times at each shelf. If you fail, you will be hit taking a small amount of damage. #Next, you have to climb up the ice using a 'Cross Ice' option. This can be very annoying, as you lose 2 hitpoints each time you fail, and the failure rate is surprisingly high. If you have only the minimal agility — level 30, for example — a small amount of food may help. #After that, you have a small cutscene of you sliding down a hill. * Talk to Agility Instructor. * Unequip the penguin suit and talk to Larry. 'Berg Bards Items needed: Mahogany plank and Soft leather * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry and re-enter the outpost. * Talk to the KGP Agent at the end of the main hall. * Talk to Ping or Pong in the east room. * Unequip the penguin suit and talk to Larry. * Steal a cowbell from either Rellekka, Lumbridge or Zanaris dairy cow. ** ''Note: The Zanaris cow is closest. Use the fairy ring east of Larry to Zanaris, and the cow is just east of the wheat field. Return using fairy ring code DKS.'' * Use mahogany plank on the soft leather to make penguin bongos. * Talk to Larry east of Rellekka to return to the iceberg. * Use the tuxedo-time option on Larry and and re-enter the outpost. * Talk to Ping or Pong. (Chat 2) * Operate the control panel in the main hall. * Enter the War Room to the East. Conclusive Evidence * Kill Icelords until you are able to exit the pen using the door on the West. (Up to 3 kills) (you can teleport out and return to Larry via the boat near Rellekka without there being an issue) * Use the chasm to the east of the room to return to the surface. * Talk to Larry. * Quest complete! Reward * Quest point * Crafting experience * Agility experience * Construction experience *The ability to make the penguin suit. To enter the suit again, you must talk to Larry again at the zoo, pier, Iceberg, or Lumbridge sheep pen. *The ability to use the Penguin agility course *Players can also steal more cowbells and make more bongos. The cowbells or the bongos can only be played in a penguin suit.